plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalry Zombie
becomes Stiff after launching |other weakness = (Plant Food) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 20 |flavor text = Cavalry Zombie is one of the few zombies who have pride and glory in his mind, so he does not allow others to know why did he became a zombie. And the reason is.... A famous zombie philosopher said: "Those who drown are the ones that can swim..."}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Cavalry Zombie (PvZO). (骑兵僵尸; pinyin: qíbīng jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He jousts towards the player's plants and launches his rider off its back once he approaches a plant, similarly to the Zombie Bull. The Knight Zombie will also leave his lance upon doing so and it will behave like a tombstone, which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed, similar to the Surfer Zombie's surfboard. Description The Knight Zombie wears a knight helm for protection against threats. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, he wears a standard peasant outfit instead. He holds a lance on his left hand and once he is launched by its horse, he will stab a certain plant while the Knight Zombie performs a unique jumping animation. His horse is black, has blue-green colored hairs and a tail on him, and has pink banners on his rear and front legs with red linings. The rear one holds a brain logo on while on its front legs, three black circle spots exist on him. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Speedy Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Cavalry Zombie is one of the few zombies who have pride and glory in his mind, so he does not allow others to know why did he became a zombie. And the reason is.... A famous zombie philosopher said: "Those who drown are the ones than can swim..." Overview absorbs 65 normal damage shots and he has no degrades when not separated. The Zombie Horse absorbs 65 normal damage shots and the Knight Zombie absorbs 90 normal damage shots. Strategies This is a very dangerous zombie. When it appears, plant a Puff-shroom to slow it down. You can also use freezing plants or a Kernel-pult. As its Knight Zombie gets launched, there will be a lance placed on your lanes, which cannot be planted on unless it is destroyed and can absorb hits just like Surfer Zombie's surfboard. Be sure to use a Magnet-shroom near a Tall-nut, because knight helmets are harder to destroy than buckets. If combined with Jester Zombies, Zombie Kings, Wizard Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can be very problematic across your defenses, causing massive destruction on your lawn. Its Zombie Horse can start eating your plants, much like the Zombie Bull in Wild West. You should have Fume-shrooms, Tall-nuts, Coconut Cannons, Snapdragons, Laser Beans, and Starfruits at your disposal to prevent massive destruction from happening. If you have a very solid defence however, place a puff-shroom at the 8th lane to make it launch it's knight early. Do not let this Zombie throw its Knight Zombie inside your defenses or you will lose very quickly, because the Knight Zombie is extremely difficult to destroy without instant kills especially if it gets thrown to the hindmost lanes, though it can also be countered with Hurrikale. Gallery HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|HD Horseman Zombie launching its rider.gif| launching Knight Zombie (animated; click to watch) Horseman Zombie launching.jpg| launching its zombie in an advertisement Cavalry Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Lance1.png|Knight Zombie's lance on first degrade Lance2.png|Knight Zombie's lance on second degrade Dead Horse.png|A dead level 2 horse ATLASES ZOMBIECAVALRYGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png| 's sprites with other sprites Trivia *He is similar to Zombie Bull and Hound Bot Zombie, as both charge at the player's defenses, sharing the same gimmick. **Unlike these, he is not a robot. *Even though the horse is separated from , he does not have his own Almanac entry, unlike the Zombie Bull and his rider. *Blover cannot blow away the Knight Zombie hurled by the while airborne. *He is basically a combination of the Zombie Bull, Surfer Zombie, and Knight Zombie. *He is based on the medieval sport of jousting, although he lacks a blunted tip. *The horse carries the plant food although both the horse and his rider are glowing before the launch. *He is one of the three zombies in Chinese Dark Ages. The other two being Archmage Zombie and Rogue Zombie. *His almanac entry suggests that Cavalry Zombie became a zombie by drowning. See also *Knight Zombie *Zombie Bull *Surfer Zombie *Hound Bot Zombie *All-Star Zombie *Lance ru:Зомби_со_шлемом Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Zombie groups Category:Environment modifiers Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies